Tiffany
“Don’t mind her voice, Rebecca. She had her vocal cords torn out.” ''-Tiffany whispering to Rebecca when she first meets Carolyn'' Tiffany is a dead child in Children of The Nightshift. She's the one who possesses Chica the Chicken, the backup singer in the Fazbear Band. Appearance Tiffany's appearance is based off of Chica the Chicken's, the animatronic she possesses. This is so less people get confused about which child possesses which animatronic suit. Tiffany wears magenta eye contacts and has blonde hair. She also wears a yellow shirt, a gold skirt, and long, white stockings along with black dress shoes, similar to Abigail. She has a white bib tied around her neck, which is covered in blood. However, to make Rebecca think she's alive, (until the end of Chapter 1, Best Friends), she says it's pizza sauce. Personality Tiffany's personality has nothing to do with how Chica behaves in Five Nights at Freddy's. Being only 4 years old, she tends to be foolish. She's also clumsy, messy, and quite the crybaby and coward. It's almost impossible to get her angry. If anyone were to do something that would normally make any regular person mad, she'll start bawling. But despite her flaws, she doesn't mean any harm toward anyone. This is proven quite a bit throughout the story, especially in Chapter 8, The Big Finale. Rebecca is trying to escape the building and encounters Tiffany. Tiffany doesn't try to hurt Rebecca or anything, but simply says, "Rebecca... I don't want to do this to you." Rebecca calls Tiffany weak, Tiffany starts bawling, and Rebecca proceeds to move along without even having to fight Tiffany. Trivia -The reason why she's dressed up like Chica the Chicken in the story is because her parents thought it'd be cute to dress her up as an animatronic of her choice when they went off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to visit Carolyn's birthday party, and she chose Chica. -A lot of crying happens during Children of The Nightshift, but due to her personality, Tiffany does most of it. -In Chapter 8, The Big Finale, when Rebecca encounters Tiffany, the creator accidentally built up what seemed to be an epic fight scene between Rebecca and Tiffany. But due to the creator's mistake, Tiffany started sobbing, and Rebecca didn't even have to fight her. Later. when the creator realized her mistake, she laughed and decided to keep it. -Tiffany actually makes Sammy angry a lot due to her personality flaws, especially when Sammy is trying to get a moment with Abigail into his night. Despite this, the two are still friends. -Tiffany's fate was one of the more minor ones. She was stabbed directly in the centre of her chest, causing bloodstains to soak through her shirt and get all over her bib, and then stabbed in the sides of the head. The head stab wounds are only hidden by the hair on the sides of her head. -Tiffany's last name, Allan, is one of the creator's teacher's last names. The creator has very high respect for this teacher. However, this isn't the only character with part of their name inspired by people the creator knows in real life. See Timothy, Abigail, Sammy, Carolyn, and Andrea. -Tiffany's voice actor is the creator's close friend, derpytothemax tv. She may also be the voice actor for a Children of the Nightshift 2: The Newcomers character.